Putting is an important part of the game of golf. Approximately half the strokes in a game of golf, played at par, are puts.
Good putting requires proper control of the putter. One aspect of proper control of the putter requires proper aim of the ball at the target. However, golf putting surfaces, or greens, are rarely level, meaning that a golfer must "read" the green, and compensate for surface variations in aiming the putt.
Various golf training devices are shown in the prior art. Some of these devices are golf putting aids.